Draw Me
by JrockPrincessAshe
Summary: Sakura has fallen completely head over heels for her young College Art teacher, Sasori. When she finds out he is leaving to take a new position, she must face her fear and confess how she feels. Only to find out something shocking, before she gets the chance. ONESHOT...LEMON!


Oneshot: SasoSaku. LEMON! Hehe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everything started to blur together as she began to run. At first, she was unaware of how fast she was actually going. Not that it bothered her. The pulse that ran through her veins was slightly abnormal and fast paced. She was sure that the small amount of population left in the building were staring at her as she ran, but she avoided their questioning eyes. She just needed to get to him before he left. She needed to tell him how she really felt or there would never be another opportunity. Swerving through the winding halls, she came to a slow walk when she reached a certain wing.

"S wing. This is it.." She whispered under her breath. Checking over her appearance once in a nearby wall mirror, she started to loose confidence. Her long pink hair was slightly messy and hanging halfway out of a makeshift bun. Taking it down she combed through it with her fingers. Then unwrinkled her black v-neck and pulled up her white skinny jeans, cursing herself for not putting on a belt in her panic. Deciding her looks weren't going to improve any more she found the correct numbered door and knocked hesitantly. With each passing second her anxiety grew and she wanted to so desperately run back to her dorm room. But before she had the chance to pretend this ever happened, the man she was looking for opened the door.

"Sakura. Is there anything I could help you with?" He smiled at her and her heart melted. It was only then that she realized he was lacking most of his clothing. Her face got hot and she bowed respectfully to cover it up.

"Akasuna-Sensei.." He made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue.

"No, Sakura. My name is Sasori. We are not in a classroom anymore." She straightened her form.

"I apologize, Sasori.."

"No need. May I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you…about something important." He moved aside and urged her to come in with a wave of his head to one side. Sakura slowly walked past him and stood nervously in what looked like a luxurious hotel suite. She had never been in one of the teachers dorms before. But it would make sense for them to have more luxury than the students, considering the only teachers who lived on campus were the ones that did not have a home outside of campus. So this was their home.

"Is something the matter?" She snapped out of examining his living space and turned to him. He had long since closed the door and was only standing a few feet behind her now. She looked at his bare chest but didn't dare to go further.

"N-no…well…Sort of." He seemed to follow her gaze down his own body and immediately felt embarrassed. How could he be so foolish to as forget he was only in his boxers. Walking over to the couch, he grabbed a pair of pants that were hanging over the side and slid them on.

"I am sorry. It slipped my mind. I was just getting ready for bed and wasn't expecting company. Now what is it that has been bothering you?"

"I..I heard about your transfer to Suna. I just wanted to find out if it was true." He sighed deeply and ran one of his hands through his messy hair.

"Yes. I leave in three weeks time." She moved closer to him unknowingly.

"But why? Don't you like it here.." Playing over her words, she cursed in her head. They came out rushed and pleadingly. It made Sasori's head spin.

"I have to go. There is nothing left for me here. They cut my budget and I can't make an honest living with the amount they pay me. Suna is offering me double what they do and they have guaranteed to supply all my equipment." This time it was Sasori who moved closer. Her face showed a lot more than what she was hoping and Sasori caught it all.

"You didn't come here to chastise me about my moving arrangements." He stepped forward even more and for the first time since she stepped foot in his apartment, realized how close they actually were. His bare chest almost touching her clothed one.

"Sakuraaa" He lightly sung her name with his deep voice.

"You were never really good at hiding your emotions." He grinned and she went wide eyed and darted her gaze in his direction.

"How long have you known?"

"You made it pretty apparent you had feelings for me about two months back." He had known the whole time. From the very start. Her mind was swirling and if it wasn't for his arm snaking around her back and pulling her to him, she would of still been in shock. He played with a strand of her hair, which made her turn cherry red. Leaning over he whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. From the moment you stepped foot in my class a year ago, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you."

"But…But this is wrong. You are my teacher.."

"Tch. Are you reluctant to notice that I am only 24, Sakura. That is only 5 years away from your current age." He pulled away from her ear.

"Y-yes I know.." Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I want to draw you, Sakura. Would you let me?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. He took a step back and rested his hands on either sides of her face, cupping her cheeks. He rubbed his thumb over the curve of her jaw line and over her lips.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I get every beautiful detail of your body correct." He gently moved his hands slowly down her neck to her shoulders.

"This won't do…"

"What? Its there something wrong with my body?" The breath caught in her throat. Surly he found something unattractive about her.

"No, You couldn't be more perfect. But I cannot get a feel for your body correctly…If I cannot touch your body." The breath that was caught in her throat backtracked and spun swirls inside her stomach. No man has ever seen her bare skin before, and yet she would be in no reluctance to show this man her body. His hand slipped under the bottom of her shirt slightly and he looked at her.

"May I?" Sakura nodded and he raised her shirt over her head and tossed it on the vacant couch. His hands again began to travel down her body sliding down her arms, taking off her bra straps in the process, and to her waistline. He then slid his large rough hands up her sides and to her upper back, where he had unclasped her bra. There was a gracefulness to his movements and he left no part of her back untouched before sliding his hands to her stomach and continued to travel up. Although her breasts weren't exposed, she felt a gasp pass her lips as he got dangerously close to her bra line.

"I can stop anytime you want me to.."

"No! Continue.." She sounded urgent. Like she needed to feel him touch her. There was a fear that his hands might disappear from her body. He slid off her bra without any hesitation and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. He slowly leaned in close to her and hugged her to him lightly. He wanted to hear her moan when he touched a sensitive spot. Gradually, he slid one of his hands between them and up her stomach, this time not stopping. She made a small noise of surprise and then moaned lightly when he squeezed her breast in his hand. It fit perfectly. He moved to the other one and did the same and almost let out a moan himself at her reaction. He wanted this woman. More than he wanted any one else in his life. Yearning for more he stepped back from the hug once again and went straight to her pant line. But he didn't want to seem too greedy, so he waited for her approval to continue. She quickly gave it to him and he wasted no time removing her pants.

There she was. In front of him with nothing but her lacy black underwear that matched her other scattered undergarment. And it would soon join her other skinless clothes that were thrown carelessly around his room. He placed his hands on her hips and traced random patterns with his thumbs. Sakura moved closer to him, which he took as a sign to continue. He moved his hands daintily across her leg to massage her inner thigh. She could not think this was about her body outline anymore. In fact, he had long forgot about his request to draw her and by the look in her eyes, so had she. Pressing his forehead against hers, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

As his hot breath cascaded over her cheeks, she felt a strong urge to kiss him. Instead, she bit her own lip to avoid temptation. He could not take it anymore. The utter beauty of this woman was putting him on edge. He wanted all of her. Sasori had often pondered what she would feel like, pressed against him, underneath him. What she would sound like when she moaned and begged for him. And now he would get the chance to finally make all of that come true. He kissed her jaw line lightly and then pressed his lips to hers. She immediately kissed back and he deepened the kiss by sliding one of his hands behind her head and tangled it into her hair. The other hand rubbing ever so slightly over her panties. She tilted her head back from the kiss and let out a deep moan that made him want to take her right there, but he held back his urges and pressed her lips to his once again. Sasori slid her underwear off and rubbed her clit gently. His cock hardened completely at the sounds she made and the feel of her naked body pressed against his own. Inserting a finger inside her pussy and shifting it around, he noticed something that made him stop kissing her.

"Are you a virgin, Sakura?" She shook her head sheepishly at him.

"Yes…is that bad?"

"No. It just comes sort of a shock to me that such a breathtakingly beautiful girl has not already been taken." He slid his finger out of her and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He inwardly cursed at himself for putting his pants back on. Sasori carried her to his bed and laid her head down on one of his pillows, hovering over her.

"Are you sure you would want me to take it?"

"Yes! I want you Sasori!" That was all he needed to hear. He stood up briefly to remove the rest of his clothing, exposing his hardened member to her. He crawled back on top of her and only allowed half of his weight to be brought upon her as he kissed her with more need.

"I promise I will go slow."

"I understand." She breathed out. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly entered his head. He took her hand in his and kissed her once more.

"Every time it hurts, I want you to squeeze my hand. I will stop until you loosen your grip." She shook her head in response and his lips fell upon hers once more. He slowly entered her. She squeezed his hand only 4 times before he was fully inside her.

Sasori began to slowly pull in and out of her until she let go of his hand completely and her whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. He quickened his pace and she arched her back, pressing her perfectly sized breasts against him, which made him groan slightly. He cupped one of them and massaged as his kisses began to trail down her neck to her collarbone, where he nibbled slightly, earning a loud moan from the woman underneath him. Grinding into her a bit harder, he took her other breast in his mouth, sucking and lightly nibbling on her fully erect nipple. She dug at his back as he began to push into her faster and harder. Her moans and pleas were greater than he could ever imagine. He knew that she couldn't hold out much longer, and the truth was, neither could he. She was so tight and the pure feeling of her under him was enough to send him overboard. Still he continued, showing her all he had. He moved his hips faster, pushing his limits until finally the girl he was currently inside of gave out. She let loose a loud yell and she began to shake. The tightness of her walls closing around his cock made him also climax and moan loudly.

Sasori laid on top of the girl, his girl, and kissed her lips tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they both regained their breathing. He looked up at her suddenly.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"You know I will not let you go easily now that I have you…Will you come with me to Suna?" She held him tighter.

"I shall."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ohhhhh! XD This is just a dream I had. I decided to make it a oneshot. Hehehe. I have such a dirty mind.


End file.
